Persona 4: Yosuke's Shadow
by rjm324
Summary: In Inaba, things are far from quiet, especially with the ongoing murder case. But when Yosuke's cousin, Haiyo Yamamoto, arrives in town in the midst of it all, will the tides of the investigation change? Rated T (for now) for language and suggestive themes.
1. Welcome to Inaba

Chapter 1: Welcome to Inaba

Haiyo Yamamoto stirred awake from his slumber, wondering where he was. As soon as he looked out the window, he remembered; he was on a train, dead set on arriving at the Yasoinaba Station where he would be staying in Inaba for at least the next few months. With his parents away, he had no choice but to head out to a simpler place, with family. While it could be worse, Haiyo was still remembering his last moments at his home in the city, where all his close friends would hopefully be waiting for him when this ordeal was over.

_Inaba, huh?_ He asked himself. _Well, at least I'll be able to relax._ Growing up in the city, Haiyo was well adjusted to nonstop noises like car honks and sirens. But here? Things would be as silent as silent could be for a town with its own Junes.

"Next stop: Yasoinaba Station," the intercom stated. "All passengers departing for Inaba are to gather their belongings prior to arrival." Haiyo pulled out two items from his pockets: a cell phone and a notepad.

_I've got that down,_ he thought to himself. This was all he had on his person, and he'd have no trouble pulling out his overnight bag from the overhead compartment.

After an additional ten minutes, the train pulled up to the station. And among those who filed out of the train was Haiyo, eager to start this new chapter of his life. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the station, he took in the peaceful atmosphere he was sure applied to the entire town. The spring breeze was soothing, almost enough for Haiyo to try napping.

"Yo, dude!" cried a voice in the distance. Alas, the moment was spoiled, so Haiyo recollected himself and walked towards the source of the voice. After twenty steps, he spotted the first person he's recognized since boarding the train: his cousin, Yosuke Hanamura.

"Over here!" Yosuke shouted as he waved his hands in the air, desperately trying to grab Haiyo's attention. Haiyo finally spotted Yosuke's position, and walked towards him.

"Hey, Yosuke," Haiyo responded as he gave Yosuke a high five. "How's the quiet life treating you?"

"It's fine," he replied. "It's still not as quiet as I would hope. I am the son of Inaba's Junes manager, after all."

"That's true," Haiyo replied. The two just stood in silence for a moment before Yosuke led Haiyo to his dad's car where they would be taken to Yosuke's house. And to Haiyo, the drive to the house was just as boring as the train ride there; however, since he didn't want to sleep like on the train, Haiyo decided to try talking to Yosuke.

"So," Haiyo began, "have you made any friends since moving here?"

"Yeah, actually," Yosuke replied. "I haven't made any girlfriends yet, but there are a few people I would call friends."

"Is that so?" Haiyo asked.

"In fact," Yosuke continued, "one of them is also from the city, so we get along especially well."

"I might just have to meet him if he's THAT kind of person," Haiyo responded. For the rest of the car ride, the two went back and forth, talking about past experiences and plans for the road ahead. All in all, the two had plenty of fun just engaging in idle conversation, even though Haiyo found Yosuke to be a little overenthusiastic near the end of it.

Finally, the short car ride was over, as the three inhabitants of the car were finally able to file out of the car and into the Hanamura residence.

"Well, this is it," Yosuke announced. "It's your home away from home."

"Glad to be here," Haiyo replied as he began to make his way to the front door, overnight bag in hand. "For now, I think I just want to spend some time getting ready for tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right," Yosuke snapped. "You're gonna be going to my school." Yosuke then placed his hand on Haiyo's shoulder. "And that means we're gonna be classmates!"

"Yeah," Haiyo responded, brushing Yosuke's hand off his shoulder. "But to be ready, I need some time to get prepared."

"I get you," Yosuke replied. "Well, go on ahead. I won't interrupt you."

"Alright," Haiyo said. "I'm gonna get to it, then." And just like that, Haiyo walked into the somewhat peaceful house of the Hanamuras, reassuring himself his time here won't be too bad.

P4

After a long night of preparation and slumber, Haiyo was finally walking out the front door, ready to begin his first day of school at Yasogami High. Even though he still felt some anxiety, it was about time he set those feelings aside for at least one day.

"You excited, cousin?" Yosuke asked cheerily.

"I guess," Haiyo replied. "It's still so unreal that I'm even here."

"I hear you," Yosuke added. "I felt the same on my first day here." Yosuke then pulled in front of Haiyo, mounted on a bright yellow bicycle. "But you'll get used to it. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna hurry ahead. I seem to have a bad habit of running late, so I'm not taking any chances."

"W-wait," Haiyo stuttered before Yosuke began peddling away.

"See you there, bud!" Yosuke shouted, and then he was out of Haiyo's sight.

_Fantastic,_ he thought to himself. _Guess I'm travelling alone._ And just like that, Haiyo began a sluggish trek towards his new school. It would've been nice if Yosuke could've been there for family on the first day, but Yosuke was also overly enthusiastic, so Haiyo was slightly relieved.

"Honestly," Haiyo muttered to himself, "it would be nice if he would listen to reason, but he really hasn't changed. That damn Yosuke just seems to go to his own little world whenever he pleases."

"I know, right?" a voice agreed. Haiyo turned his head to see the source of the voice; it was a girl, dressed in a school uniform and a bright green jacket.

"A-are you talking to me?" Haiyo asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied. "You're talking about Yosuke Hanamura, right?"

Haiyo nodded. "That's right," he replied.

"Yep," she continued, "he can be a pain sometimes. Are you new here?"

"I am," Haiyo replied. "My name is Haiyo Yamamoto, and I happen to be Yosuke's cousin."

"Really?" the girl asked. "You seem a lot more laid back then Yosuke."

"That's funny," Haiyo continued, "because when we were younger, we were indistinguishable. But as time went on, I grew more, well, reserved."

The girl just smiled. "And I'm guessing Yosuke didn't outgrow that mentality?"

"That, I'm afraid, is an understatement. He might actually be a bit worse than back then."

"Ha-ha," the girl laughed. "That would explain a lot, actually."

"Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Chie. Chie Satonaka."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Chie."

"Nice to meet you too, Haiyo. It's nice to meet someone fairly normal around here."

"Is it not usually?"

"You'd think so, but this place seems to be full of weirdoes."

"Well, it can't be any worse than the city."

"Hey, what year are you?"

"I'm a second."

"That's nice. So am I."

"Maybe we could become friends."

"I'd like that." After their brief introductions, Haiyo and Chie spent the rest of their walk pretty much exchanging stories of experiences. But one thing was certain in Haiyo's eyes: today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here we are again, loyal reader. Yes, I started another series, but I honestly don't care right now. I had an idea, and I rolled with it, and Persona 4 is just one of those ideas that kind of warrants a flood of original ideas from its fans. And yes, the main character here shares the name of my SAO fan fiction's main character. But no, these two are not the same person, since my SAO MC was actually based on the P4 hero (who will make an appearance in this fanfic, obviously).<strong>

**But now, I might have a little more on my plate than I wanted to. Except my FNAF and GT fanfics have no fixed schedules, so I'll be fine for now. Speaking of, I've gotta get new SAO and Crash Bandicoot chapters out soon, which are coming. Besides all that, I sincerely hope you like this one as much as my other pieces, and if you're new, give those other ones some love as well. Anyways, I'm out, and read on!**

**-rjm324**


	2. Meet the Gang

Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

"Shut your traps, insolent brats," the teacher insulted. It hasn't been a full minute and already Haiyo was having second thoughts about this sleepy little town; if a teacher can utter such a phrase to a room full of high schoolers without a second thought, then what else does Haiyo not know about?

"Now then," the teacher continued as the talking died down, "you should know damn well how I feel about transfer students by now, so let's hope this little shit isn't as bratty as the last one." He then turned to Haiyo. "Tell them your name, and make it snappy."

Haiyo turned to who would ultimately be his classmates. "I-I'm Haiyo Yamamoto. It's very nice to meet you all."

"Stop staring, twerp!" the teacher snapped.

"Huh?" Haiyo asked.

"I saw how you were staring at that girl in the corner. But forget about hitting on her as long as I'm around!"

"B-but I wasn't…"

"A smartass, eh? Just sit down and be QUIET!" Although Haiyo was stunned by this level of indecent comments, there was nothing for him to do but take his seat.

"Y-yes sir," I replied as I left the presence of the teacher, taking a spot a few rows ahead of Chie, near the center.

"Why do I get stuck with all the shitheads of the school?" Haiyo heard the teacher muttered. And from the whispers he heard around him, he was already popular in a way he never intended.

"Yet another segment of King Moron on Parade," one student said.

"Tough year to be a transfer," another said. "First that one from last month, and now him."

"He is a little dreamy in his own mysterious way," one girl said.

"I said SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" the teacher shouted. Given the whispers, Haiyo assumed he was nicknamed "King Moron," so he decided to call him that for right now, just maybe not in his face.

_Boy,_ he thought, _this is gonna be a fun year for sure._ The sarcasm was evident even to himself.

P4

Finally, the last bell of the day had rung; class was over, and Haiyo had never been more eager to leave in his life. Since he still held a grudge at Yosuke from earlier, he decided to approach him.

"Yosuke," he growled. Yosuke responded by turning his head towards Haiyo.

"Hey man," Yosuke responded. "What's up?"

"Oh, everything is peachy," Haiyo responded sarcastically. "The atmosphere is nice, the teacher is wonderful, and I had a swell time walking to school practically by myself." Both he and Yosuke stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond.

"Ha-ha," a familiar voice laughed; Haiyo saw it was, in fact, Chie from that morning. "Sounds like sparks are flying!"

"Always into the action in life, huh Chie?" a strange boy asked. Unlike Chie, Haiyo was unsure how to describe this kid. He matched his own height, wore the standard uniform, and was topped off with grey hair and eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, man," Yosuke apologized. "Guess I should've warned you, huh?"

"That might've helped a little," Haiyo responded. "It also wouldn't hurt to show your cousin around instead of leaving him to look like an idiot."

"Dude, I get it!" Yosuke snapped back.

"I'm just saying." Haiyo replied. He looked around at the group of students that had gathered around them. "So who are they?"

"Oh, they're my friends," Yosuke replied. "I guess I should…"

"He already knows me, Hanamura," Chie interrupted. "Right?"

Haiyo nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "It kept my morning brightly."

"H-Hey," Yosuke stuttered. "I-I was talking."

"I'm Yu Narukami," the boy introduced. "I'm the transfer Yosuke might've talked about."

"Really?" Haiyo asked before shaking Yu's hand. "Then it's a pleasure to meet you."

"There's no need to be so formal," Yu replied. "We are high schoolers, after all."

"Heh."

"Can I talk now?" Yosuke butted in.

"Why so irritated, Yosuke?" another girl asked. She was dressed in a similar outfit to Chie's, with the exception of her red jacket. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"In your dreams!" Yosuke shouted.

"Then I'd like to talk to the new kid," she replied before turning to Haiyo. "I'm sorry about him. He is a bit antsy."

"I should know," Haiyo replied, "he IS my cousin, after all."

"Really?" she asked.

"He said that this morning, too," Chie added.

"Well, Yosuke," she started, "is it true?"

Yosuke nodded. "He is."

"That's crazy," the girl added. After a minute of zoning out, she turned back to Haiyo. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't told you my name, haven't I?"

"Nope," Haiyo replied. "But I'd like to know your name."

"It's Yukiko Amagi. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he replied. "And to all of you, my name is Haiyo Yamamoto."

"And it's nice to meet you as well," Yu responded.

"Ahem," Yosuke coughed. "Now that the introductions are over with, how about we go somewhere else to talk?"

"That's a great idea," Haiyo replied. "Where do you suggest?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yosuke asked.

P4

"I know you said it was obvious," Haiyo started, "but did it have to be here?"

"Of course," Yosuke replied. "Do you know anywhere else to hang out besides Junes?"

"Erm, no," Haiyo replied.

"Then sit back, relax, and enjoy the atmosphere," Yosuke replied. Haiyo sighed as he looked around the building. Sure, it gave him fond memories of home, but it also depressed him to see so many people here instead of all the unique places in town he saw on the car ride to Yosuke's house.

"So Haiyo," Chie started, "what brings you here to our quiet little town?"

"Well," Haiyo started, "my parents are too busy with overseas work, so they decided it was best to send me somewhere with family to take care of me; after all, it's not like they would leave me home alone for a prolonged period of time."

"That's true," Chie replied.

"That sounds just like the reasons why Yu had to move here.

Haiyo turned to Yu. "Is that so?"

"Pretty much," Yu replied with a nod.

"So what was Yosuke like when he was younger?" Yukiko asked.

"Well," Haiyo started, "pretty much like he is now. Actually, we both acted like that when we were younger." He looked at the ceiling. "I remember this one time, he wanted to have a contest to see who could get a girlfriend faster; I agreed, but after a few days, I thought it would be funny to pull a prank on him."

"So what did you do?" Chie asked.

"That's enough, bro," Yosuke stuttered.

"No, I want to tell the rest," Haiyo replied.

"You better not," Yosuke threatened.

"C'mon, Haiyo," Yukiko pressured. "What happened next?"

"Well," he continued, "the next day, I told him I had found a girlfriend. But of course, he didn't believe me."

"And then?" Yukiko asked.

"I showed him a picture of my 'girlfriend' and he cried for days." Everyone broke into instantaneous laughter, except for Yosuke, who wore a frown.

"That sounds like Yosuke," Chie replied.

"T-That's not how it went," Yosuke a stuttered. "I-I was just trying to trick you! Yeah, that's right!"

Expecting a word from Yukiko, Haiyo looked to her and instead saw she was stuck in a laughing fit.

"Are you okay, Yukiko?" Haiyo asked.

"I'm, ha-ha, fine," she snickered.

"Don't expect a straight answer from her like that," Chie added. "She's always like this when she's in a laughing fit."

"I see," Haiyo replied. The rest of their afternoon they spent reminiscing about memories of their past, and at last Haiyo felt welcomed into town; they weren't his other friends, but he was, for once, having some fun since arriving in Inaba. When Yu, Chie, and Yukiko had to go, Haiyo said his goodbyes to them and was left all alone at his table, since Yosuke had to get to work.

_I could work here,_ he thought, _but this place just isn't my style._ He decided to walk around and explore rather than just sit in one spot for hours on end. While he explored, he noticed a camera crew stationed in the food court; normally he would find it strange, but given the recent events that have transpired, Haiyo understood: the news stations were just milking the story for profit. Curiosity took over, as he walked over towards the crew to see what poor soul was dragged into this.

"…and here's someone now," the reporter stated.

"Hmm?" he asked. He saw no one there, so he was left in a state of confusion.

"Excuse me!" the reporter shouted. Now he was pretty sure what was going on.

"A-are you talking to me?" Haiyo asked.

"Of course!" The reporter confirmed. "I have a few questions to ask a random citizen such as yourself."

"Uh, ok?" Haiyo replied shakily.

"What do you think about the bizarre murders and kidnapping that has shaken up the town?"

"W-well," Haiyo started, "I think that they've damaged the quiet rural feel of this place. I mean, that's what makes the country feel so relaxing."

"Fair enough," the reporter replied. "Next question…" This went on for countless minutes, and by the time he did finish up, Haiyo was too agitated to even stay at Junes another second, so he just left for home. The walk home was further agitated by the slight downpour of rain falling from the sky.

_Damn it,_ he thought. _I knew I should've had a second jacket. Or even an umbrella._ He made a note to do that when he was next at Junes.

At last, Haiyo walked through the front door, dripping wet and all. After greeting Yosuke's mom, he walked up to his room to unwind and prepare harder than before so he could be ready for King Moron. Just before he went to bed, Haiyo decided to write a journal entry of sorts in his notepad:

"_May 6 - Today was okay. Met a very unlikable teacher and Yosuke's friends. Shared childhood memories, got interviewed, and walked home in rain. Hope tomorrow is better."_

P4

Haiyo walked to the first floor after having gotten dressed, but found that Yosuke was nowhere to be seen. When he asked Yosuke's mom, he found out Yosuke went ahead early, like yesterday. Haiyo wasn't fazed today, however, as he just started walking to school after a brief breakfast.

"Hey, Haiyo," a voice called. Haiyo turned to see it was Yu.

"Oh, Yu," Haiyo replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Yu replied back. "I just wanted to talk with you."

"About what?" Haiyo asked.

"Tons of stuff," Yu replied.

"Alright. Shoot."

"Are you enjoying Inaba?"

"To a degree, yes. What about you?"

"I like it. Even though it's been a month, I really like it here."

"Okay. Continue."

"Do you miss the city life?"

"Kind of. I do miss the friends I left there. Any other questions?"

"Just one more. What did you do after we departed yesterday?"

"Oh, uhh…" Haiyo began to sweat a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I feel like you're interrogating me for some reason."

"I'm not."

"Well, I just wandered around for a few hours before heading home."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Why are you so interested?"

Yu just shrugged. "I was just curious. Are you ready for today?

"Not quite. That one teacher just gets on my nerves."

"You mean Morooka? Yeah, he has the nickname 'King Moron' for a reason."

"Ha-ha." The two carried on more playful banter before walking through the school gates.

P4

Also unlike yesterday, the day felt a lot more tolerable and, as such, went by a lot quicker.

"You doing anything today, Haiyo?" Yosuke asked Haiyo.

"No," Haiyo started, "but I think I'm gonna head straight home today?"

"How come?" Yosuke asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Haiyo asked angrily.

"Woah, man. What's the matter?"

"Yu was acting a bit wary towards me this morning, and now you're doing the same. I should really be asking what the matter with you two is!" Yosuke went quiet, but at that moment, Haiyo didn't care; he was too pissed off to care today.

"I'm just going home," Haiyo announced. He turned his back to Yosuke before saying, "Goodbye!"  
>"Haiyo, wait," Yosuke started before Haiyo slammed the door, heading straight home to avoid having to talk to Yosuke or Yu or anyone today. After walking through the front door, Haiyo went straight to his room, writing in an angry entry in his notepad:<p>

"_May 7 – Angry with all of them today. Why all the questions? Wondering if King Moron is worse than today."_

At that moment, the door began to knock.

"Haiyo," Yosuke's mom called, "could you get that?"

"Sure," Haiyo replied. He strolled down, notepad in hand, as he approached the front door; if it was Yosuke, he sure as hell didn't want to talk.

"Yosuke for the last time, I don't wanna…" Haiyo uttered before he opened the door completely, revealing it was a man he hadn't recognized before.

"Uhh, can I help you?" Haiyo asked.

"Is this the Hanamura residence?" the man asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Haiyo asked back. "If you're looking for Yosuke, he's not home right now."

"That's alright," the man replied. "You're just the one I'm looking for."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is his problem?" Yosuke asked himself as he walked home by himself. "Sure, I just wanted to ask him a question, but he didn't have to snap like that." He was at war with himself over Haiyo's attitude, wondering what was going on. As he walked up to the porch, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye: something in the yard. He went to pick it up, but found it to be an unfamiliar notepad; when he read it, however, he knew it belonged to Haiyo, so he walked inside to find him.<p>

"Mom, I'm home!" Yosuke announced. "Do you know where Haiyo went?"

"No," she replied, "I told him to see who was at the door, and since he left in such a hurry, I thought he went with you."

"Huh," Yosuke grunted. "I guess he went to Junes, then. I'll go check."

"Okay," she replied. Just as he closed the door, he phoned Yu.

"Partner?" Yosuke asked. "We might have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back and still kicking. Looking at reviews for my other fanfics, it's obvious where my high points and low points are when it comes to my writing style and preferences. Therefore, this series will hopefully dodge those issues, since Persona may be the easiest to place an OC in. Oh, and I didn't state this before, but there may be some perspective shifts between Haiyo and Yosuke to emphasize certain aspects of the story and for logical, convenient sense. You'll see what I mean.<strong>

**In other news, I might be slowing down in terms of new content for a little while; school's starting back up in a few days, and I have the honor of being placed in AP courses where thinks are kicked up a notch. So if there are long periods where I don't write at all, that's why. But enough of my life story, you just want to go about your business. So thanks for stopping by, and read on!**

**-rjm324**


	3. The Midnight Channel

Chapter 3: The Midnight Channel

"What do you mean he's gone?" Chie demanded Yosuke as he delivered the grim news to the group.

"Just what I'm trying to say," Yosuke replied. "When I got home, Haiyo was nowhere to be seen, and the only thing I found was this." He then promptly pulled out the small notepad he found.

"What is it?" Chie asked once more.

"I think it's some kind of journal," Yosuke suggested. "But that's not all. I think it may be Haiyo's as well."

"Prove it," Chie demanded. Yosuke responded by opening the notepad up, clearing his throat as he prepared to read from it.

"The first entry reads, 'May 6,'" Yosuke began, "'Today was okay. Met a very unlikable teacher and Yosuke's friends.'"

"Nothing unusual so far," Yu commented.

Yosuke continued. "'Shared childhood memories, got interviewed, and walked home in rain. Hope tomorrow is better.'"

"And then?" Chie asked.

"That's where the first entry ends," Yosuke replied.

"There's more?" Yukiko asked.

"Just one more," Yosuke confirmed. "But this one reads totally differently."

"How so?" Yu asked.

Yosuke looked back into the notepad. "It reads, 'May 7 – Angry with them all today. Why all the questions? Wondering if King Moron is worse than today.'"

"Angry with them all?" Yukiko mirrored.

"What could he mean?" Chie asked.

"I dunno," Yosuke replied. "Maybe it has something to do with the tantrum he threw earlier."

"A tantrum?" Yu asked. "What kind of tantrum?"

"Well," Yosuke continued, "I asked him about what he was going to do after school. And then he suddenly lashed out at me."

"Wow," Chie replied. "How did you get him that mad, Yosuke?"

"H-Hey!" Yosuke stuttered. "It wasn't all me, dingus! He also mentioned Narukami's name."

"Really?" Yu asked. "Why?"

"The same reason for lashing at me. I guess he felt we were being a little nosy."

"Well," Yukiko interrupted, "I guess that means he's the one that was on the midnight channel?"

"Probably," Yu replied, "but we still need to check tonight."

"That's right," Yosuke added. "There's no way in hell this killer is taking Haiyo away too."

"We know, Yosuke," Chie reassured. "That's why we're here. To make sure that killer doesn't get his way."

Yosuke finally managed a wry smile. "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime," Yu replied.

P4

"Ugh," Haiyo moaned as he regained consciousness. He staggered to his feet and immediately knew something wasn't right. Unlike the brightly house of the Hanamuras, this place was covered with a yellow fog, and the large room he occupied was covered with old photographs of he and Yosuke as kids. Additionally, he noticed the room was covered with cracks that shone a crimson red.

"W-What the hell?" He asked himself. He had no idea what to think. He had a conflicted feeling of rage at seeing Yosuke's face, but also confusion at the sight of the room's arrangement. What was this place? Where was this place? He didn't care; the only thing that mattered was getting back to the house.

"Hello?" Haiyo shouted. "Is anyone there?" There was no response, as expected.

"If this is some kind of sick prank," he continued, "then it's failed, Yosuke!"

"Always about Yosuke, huh?" a voice muttered. Haiyo knew he heard the voice from somewhere, but he didn't know from whom.

"W-who's there?" he stuttered. "Show yourself, coward!"

"Fine then," the voice responded. With his own eyes, he saw a mass of fog begin to collect itself into a solid mass in the shape of a human being; all the while, sweat beaded down his face in nervous anxiety. The figure in front of him finally began to take shape, and what he saw scared the lights out of him: it shared his height, wore the same uniform as him, sported a neat brown haircut, and perhaps the most startling thing was that he was staring at his own facial features, all the way down to the hints of stubble on his upper lip.

"What the-" Haiyo started. "W-Who the hell are you?"

The figure chuckled softly. "Doesn't it seem obvious?" he asked. "I'm you."

P4

That night, as the group planned, Yosuke was sitting in front of his TV, rain pouring outside, as he waited for the elusive Midnight channel to air. And considering what all had transpired, he was sure that Haiyo or his shadow would be appearing on the TV soon enough. He then looked to the clock to see that the time was nearing 12 o'clock; and when it did, the TV began to glow yellow, to which Yosuke faced. The background had the appearance of a mash up of the school and his house, and from the edge of the screen, a figure wearing a Yasogami uniform walked into frame.

The figure then looked up to the camera, who Yosuke finally matched as his silent cousin. "Oh, hello there," he spoke. "The name's Haiyo. Have you ever lied to yourself to feel better? Well, you're not alone."

_What does he mean?_ Yosuke thought.

"Now you might be asking why?" Haiyo continued. "Why am I asking you all this? That answer is simple: because I'm that way. If you're still interested in my deception, stay tuned as I divulge the secrets of my youth." After uttering this, Haiyo began to walk towards the front door of the large, menacing building. As his hand reached for the door, the screen turned to black.

"Haiyo," Yosuke spoke to himself. He had no idea what to think, considering he always thought of his cousin as the strong, silent type that didn't get bothered by anything. A bit temperamental a times, sure, but nothing like this. After a moment, Yosuke picked up his cell and dialed Narukami.

"_Hello?"_ the voice asked.

"Hey partner," Yosuke replied. "The person on TV was…"

"…_Haiyo,"_ Yu replied.

"Yeah. So our fears have been realized."

"_Are you feeling okay?"_

"Hell no! I just found out my cousin is in danger of dying!"

"_That's understandable."_

"We'll just have to deal with it like we did with Yukiko."

"_Agreed. We'll meet up tomorrow at Junes."_

"Alright. See you then." Yosuke promptly hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>And, done! Well, this turned out to be the shortest chapter I've ever written. But at the same time, I felt that there was enough content to satisfy, and I want to save all the action for its own chapter. And whether or not you agree, I don't really care since it's my account and my story, but please don't think I'm not open for change. In fact, whether you like my stuff or not, leave those reviews and even PM me if you have suggestions for new stories or for future chapters of current stories, because I'm ultimately doing this for you all.<strong>

**As usual, thanks for reading, and read on!**

**-rjm324**


End file.
